Calimov Systems
Calimov Systems previously under the name of the Mary Douglas Institute, until Katherine took over, is one of the main settings in Eve. In early 2016, part of the building was blown up in an explosion caused by Mary. The explosion caused major damage to the North of the building, such as Katherine's office at the time and the main lab. However, it was later renovated, with a remodeled main lab and a completely new lab that was used primarily for KT. Calimov then re-opened in late 2016, with Nick becoming permanent CEO of Calimov Systems. Remodelling In early 2016, there was an explosion at Calimov Systems due to the spiderbombs belonging to Mary Douglas. The explosion did major damage to the CEO's office, which at the time was Katherine's. It also damaged a lot of the main lab in which multiple staff members usually work. At the time of the explosion, most of the building was empty, however those who were in the building included Mary, Lord Hoffman, Katherine, Nick and Rebecca. The first three were still in the building as it went up in flames. Katherine managed to survive but with major burns to most of her body. However, Mary and Lord Hoffman were both killed upon the explosion, though Mary had uploaded her mind to the Calimov mainframe. In late 2016 Calimov was re-opened with the CEO's office repaired and the remodelling of the main lab. A brand new part to the building was also built which was used to contain KT at night, though she managed to escape multiple times while under Mary's control. Inside Calimov There are many unseen places inside Calimov, due to filming moving to a set off location from series two onwards. However parts of Calimov have been seen, and play either a major or minor part in the series. However, some may only be seen once or do not appear often. Filming During filming for series one, the interior and exterior were both filmed at the Pyramids Business Park in Bathgate, Scotland. However, from series two onwards, filming was moved elsewhere. Due to the fact Calimov's exterior could not change, they used old shots and modified them to suit the setting. For example, many exterior shots have been used over series one, two and three, with one of them being set to look like it was a night shot. However, it is still the same shot as the same cars are always parked in the same parking space. The image represents how some of the shots have been used twice or more, but modified to suit the setting or time the episode or scene was to take place. This exterior shot was also used to show the explosion. However, an error with the explosion scene was that the spiderbombs were said to have enough explosive power to take out an entire building but they were only able to take out part of the building. This was due to the fact that production was quite limited and as they only had a number of exterior shots, it was quite hard to add the explosion on screen in the first place. It was also because Katherine would not have been able to survive a bigger explosion, and that the spiderbombs could have been less powerful. Category:Places